BloodWood Part 1
by Scarlet BloodWood
Summary: Scarlet has lived in College of Winterhold all her life, now a student paired with her Dunmer partner Brelyna. They work together to capture 99 witch souls and 1 necromancer soul. But when a man by the name of Ancano appears at the college. Scarlet is put to the ultimate test of love, trust, and loyalty.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Scarlet and Brelyna walk through the stony streets of Markarth, the streets were pretty much bare except for a few guards who looked at them suspiciously as they passed. Scarlet finally stopped and leaned on the side of a building "Ok, are you sure there is a witch here?" Brelyna looked at Scarlet and shook her head "No I brought us here cause I wanted to go shopping, the Arch Mage told me there is a witch here so why else would we be here, do you wanna collect that last witch soul or not?" Scarlet stretched her arms and yawned "…I guess, I mean becoming a powerful mage would boost my coolness at the school so I guess it's worth it" Brelyna then froze her body went tense and she began shaking slightly, Scarlet looked at her and furrowed her eyebrows "Hey, What's wrong?" Brelyna then looked over at Scarlet and smiled "And bingo was her name oh, I got a hit on a witch soul and it's not too far"

Scarlet got a sly smile on her face and ready her summoning spell "Let's go" they then began to run through the streets of Markarth, Brelyna taking the lead so she could follow the soul wavelength of the witch. She rounded a corner and stopped, a very thing man was crouched over a dead body. In one had he held a soul gem, in the other was the spell soul trap. Then the soul gem in his right hand began to glow a light purple, once it was very bright the man swallowed it whole and began to convulse and move very strangely like he was in great pain.

Brelyna readied her spell then shouted "Fireball!" and shot a fireball at the man. He looked under his arm pit and leaped away bounding off the wall and landing farther up the street, Brelyna grit her teeth the man had become so overpowered by the corrupted soul gems inside him that it was like he wasn't even human anymore. Scarlet stepped up next to her partner and snorted "Jeez look at you, your like some kinda monster in a humans body, well we can't have people like you roaming these cities…its not cool ya know?" then a ghostly purple battleaxe appeared in ScarLet's hands she then gave a smirk and charged at the man.

He licked his lips and ran at Scarlet as well and pulled out a small dagger, he then threw it Scarlet side jumped off the wall and did a side flip dodging the knife. She lands right in front of the man and swings her battleaxe. The man bends backwards and pulls over 4 more knives and swings at her with them, Scarlet does a spin and lashes down at the man Brelyna watches and waits for an opening, Scarlet jumps to the side and looks at Brelyna as if to tell her to go. The Dunmer women then yells "Icespike!" and shoots an icespike at the man, it nails him in the shoulder and he yells out and pain, his blood was a deep purple from all the soul gems that had become corrupt inside him. Scarlet then pushed the man up against the wall with the handle of her battleaxe, she pressed it against the man's throat "Brelyna it's all you!" the man struggled against Scarlet making strange gurgling and grunting noise, saliva was flying everywhere as he tried to get away.

Brelyna came up to stand next to Scarlet, she pulls out a soul gem and presses it against the man's heart or the place his heart would be if he still had one. She then readies the spell soul trap in her other hand and places that hand on the man's forehead. She then closes her eye's and whispers "Soul trap" the man scream's the sound was awful, he convulsed and struggled under Scarlet's battleaxe. Scarlet kept it firmly pressed against the man as a purple light emanated from his forehead and the soul gem pressed against his heart. Slowly he began to disappear, then he vanished leaving only a small pile of light purple dust behind.

Scarlet lowers her battleaxe and Brelyna holds the black soul gem in her hands "99...we did it, we've captured 99 witches soul's…our next target it a necromancer" Brelyna placed the soul gem in her satchel and looked at Scarlet, who had a small pleased smile on her face, she turned and looked at Brelyna "Guess I have one hell of a partner hu? Well I'm tired and it's not cool to be tired…let's get back to the college, I need some sleep" Scarlet patted the top of Brelyna's head and walked away, Brelyna watched her partner walk away to someone else they would think Scarlet was unimpressed but in truth she was very impressed, as Scarlet always said "It's un-cool to seem to happy" Brelyna smiled to herself and ran after her partner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Brelyna lays in her bed, her heart pounding with excitement and fear. What if the Arch Mage deems them unworthy to fight a necromancer?, what if he decides that the souls they collected where to easy and makes them do it all over again?, what if he thinks that Scarlet is to strong to be her partner and pairs her with someone more suitable and passes them, and makes her do the whole test over again? All these thoughts run through Brelyna's mind as she waits for Scarlet to return from the Arch Mages office. He called upon her the day after they had gotten back from collecting there last witch soul. And now she was simply waiting to see what the verdict had been.

Brelyna heard the dorm door open and she bolts from her bed, Scarlet walks in dusting snowflakes off her robe she then looks up and see's Brelyna, who was doing her best to look to excited. Scarlet gestures her to follow her to her room which was right across from hers Brelyna follows trying to not walk like she was in a hurry even though she desperately wanted to know what Scarlet had learned. She enters Scarlet's room which was a clutter with alchemy ingredients and a scatter of different kinds of alchemy and spell books "Ever heard of tidiness?" Brelyna says as she moves some books off a chair and sits down.

Scarlet shrugs and lays down on her bed and places her hands behind her head "…The Arch mage wants to congratulates us on a job well done, were the fist to ever finish that test in the first year hear, most of the second years are still trying to collect all there witches soul…so he says good job" Brelyna softly breaths a sigh of relief, she felt better knowing that she had passed and she wasn't going to be losing Scarlet as a partner, they had already been through so much together.

Scarlet glances over at her partner and smirks "Why were you so worried, you knew we were going to pass" Brelyna nervously laughed trying to sound casual "Y-yeah of course I did" she gave a smile. Scarlet closed her eye's and shook her head an amused look on her face "You were scared shitless weren't you, your not good at hiding your feelings…what did you think he would say, that we would have to do it over again?" Scarlet chuckled to herself. But Brelyna stayed silent to embarrassed to speak, Scarlet propped herself on her shoulder and looked at her with a smirk on her face "You really did think he was going to make us to it over didn't you?" Brelyna tried to hide her blushing but Scarlet rolled on her back and laughed "Jeez why do you worry so much, you're his best student you really think he is going to fail you, you do everything perfectly"

Brelyna smiled meekly and looked at her partner "…Actually I was worried he was going to re-pair you with someone stronger" Scarlet looked at Brelyna completely shocked "Why would he do that? We have been friends and pretty much partner's since we were kids?" Brelyna shrugged "It's just…your so much stronger than we, you can do alchemy and you know almost every spell there is to know, and you're a straight A student, how can I not be worried" Scarlet shakes her head "I'm only that way cause I want to be a good student like you" Brelyna laughed "You were already a good student before I arrived" Scarlet shrugged then stared at the ceiling, her mind off in thought "…I'm not actually suppose to tell anyone this, but you're my partner and I want to know that I can trust you with anything"

Brelyna looked at Scarlet her tone had changed it was usually bored and lethargic sounding but this time she sounded very serious. Brelyna tensioned slightly "Of course, you can tell me anything, I'm your partner you can trust me with your life" Scarlet took a deep breath and let it out slowly "It seem the Thalmor are sending a representative to our college" Brelyna cocked her head "What for?" Scarlet shrugged "Father wouldn't tell me, but he knows exactly why, I know he does" Brelyna could tell Scarlet was bothered by her fathers secrecy "I'm sure he had a reason for not telling you, like maybe it didn't matter?" Scarlet shook her head making her blood red hair ripple across her face like a wave of blood "There's more to this then he is letting on…at least that's what it feels like…maybe your right, maybe I'm just being paranoid"

Brelyna could see this was really upsetting Scarlet, for the first time the young Dunmer saw something she had not seen in her Nord partner's eye's ever in her time being her friend and her partner…for the fist time Brelyna saw uncertainty.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

3 days past and Scarlet stayed in her room only leaving to get food or grab a book from the Arcanaeum, other than that she stuck to her room. She watched her partner hurry in and out of the dorms throughout the day, sometimes she would be gone for hours probably out study or preparing for the fight with the necromancer. Usually Brelyna would be glued to Scarlet's side something Scarlet found somewhat annoying at time especially when she was working on a potion. But now that she no longer had that problem she began to miss her very flamboyant partner always buzzing around her.

But Scarlet had jobs of her know, what she had not mentioned to her partner, out of sheer respect to not make her worry was that her father had put her in charge of tending to there Thalmor guest when he arrived. The only reason Scarlet had left this out was she knew it would have made Brelyna get very worried and stressed and she meant to much to Scarlet to burden her with such info. So now Scarlet was doing research on all things Altmer so as to please there snooty guest, Scarlet had been to the Embassy once in her life. She was 12 and her father Savios had to go there on a business call and had to take young Scarlet with him. The only good memory she had of that place was the food, other than that she hated everything that had to do with that embassy, especially the men.

More then once had she caught a male Altmer mage or guard looking at her in a very sexual way, the very thought of what could have been going through there mind made her shudder, she was glade she had stayed closed to her father or who knows what one of them might have done to her. So the fact that she now had to cater to one of those snooty, self absorbed elves really made her fume. She loved elves, a lot, if not most of her friends were elves. It was just the Thalmor elves she did not like they were to power hungry and greedy. Soon someone broke her from her train of though by clearing there throat, Scarlet looked up to see Mirabelle standing in door way of her room. Scarlet stood up and gave a small bow as to show respect to a experienced mage, Mirabelle nodded her head then said "Your father wishes to speak to you and your partner, it sounded urgent"

Scarlet got excited when she heard the word urgent, he must have gotten a hit on a necromancer. Scarlet reframed from looking childish and simply nodded Mirabelle gave Scarlet a wink as if to let her know she knew exactly how she really felt. Scarlet rolled her eye's and walked past the Breton "Good luck" she whispered as Scarlet passed by, Mirabelle giving her a little pat on the shoulder then leaving the dorm completely. Scarlet went outside to look for Brelyna who was no where to be found, she wondered why Mirabelle hadn't gone to her first. Scarlet sighed in a bit of annoyance she wanted to take down this necromancer as soon as possible and move up to the next rank but she couldn't do it without Brelyna.

Soon the Dunmer came out of the main hall with a small stack of books in her hands, Scarlet raised her eyebrows in curiosity Brelyna was more the experimenting type, not the book reading that was more Scarlet's cup of tea though she too did dabble in a bit of alchemy and spell experimenting. Though she would do a ton of reading before hand before actually doing any test or anything. Brelyna on the other hand love to just go out into the field and try new things and not read, she was defiantly a more hands on learner, so when Scarlet saw her with a big stack of books she was most confused "Brelyna! Hey what are you doing?" the Dunmer looked over and smiled, then to Scarlet's dismay forgot she was walking and tripped and landed face first in the snow, the books flying everywhere.

Scarlet sighed forgetting what a klutz her partner could be. She ran over to make sure her friend was alright. Of course she was blushing and trying to hide her face "Oh jeez, foolish me I'm really no good at walking and carrying things am I?" Scarlet helped pick up the books realizing they were all about necromancers. She couldn't help but smile Brelyna wanted nothing more just like Scarlet then to be considered strong and smart "These books won't help you now, unless you're a fast reader like me" said Scarlet handing the books back to Brelyna who now looked confused "What do you mean?" the two stood up and scarlet said "My father wants to see us, most likely its about a necromancer, so those books are useless unless you're a fast reader"

Brelyna looked exasperated "You've got to be kidding me?" she complained feeling defeated in hoping to get in some study time before taking on a necromancer. Scarlet got an amused look on her face and brushed some hair out of her eye's " Nope sorry, you don't get to out study me this time" Scarlet teased, Brelyna shot her a look that just oozed shut up or I'm going to hit you. Scarlet laughed and rolled her eye's then gestured with her head to for Brelyna to come in and see what the head mage wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Scarlet and Brelyna stood outside the Arch Mages sleeping quarters waiting, Scarlet had knocked and now they were waiting for the Arch Mage to let them in. Brelyna was hugging her books so tight that Scarlet feared she would bend them in half "Relax we knew this day was coming what you all nervous for" Brelyna shot Scarlet a, are you stupid look. It was only then that Scarlet remembered that Brelyna had never had a formal audience was the Arch Mage. The only time she had seen him was on the day she joined and that was 13 years ago when she first arrived at the college when she was only 5 years old. Scarlet smiled "He's the same as when you last saw him…just a bit…older" Scarlet could tell her advice wasn't helping.

She then did the only thing she could think of and took one of Brelyna's hands "We do this together ok?" Brelyna was so surprised by this gesture she didn't know what to say. Scarlet wasn't one to do something like take someone's hand. She looked over at her friend who was now staring straight head not looking at anything else Brelyna held on tightly to Scarlet's hand then a voice said "Scarlet, Brelyna you may enter" Scarlet could feel Brelyna's grip on her hand tighten and she grimaced a little with the pain. This girl had a surprisingly strong grip. The door opened and Scarlet lead Brelyna inside, Brelyna had to try hard not to gasp at what she saw. In the center of the room was a garden with many different alchemy ingredients growing inside. It also housed a medium sized tree. Along with the garden there were many bugs flying around the garden staying close inside as if there were glass all around it.

Scarlet bowed and Brelyna did the same still surprised by the size of the room. Standing in front of the garden was Savos Aren the Arch Mage, as Scarlet had said the only thing that had changed about him was the fact that he had aged everything else was the same. His eye's were welcoming and cheerful and Brelyna felt a little less frightened to be standing in front of him. Finally he spoke "My, my Brelyna it has been to long since I have seen you, last time I saw you, you were just a little girl. I hope this doesn't sound strange but may I have a huge?" Brelyna looked to Scarlet as if for permission and Scarlet just gestured with her head slightly toward him. Brelyna let go of Scarlet's hands and her and the Arch Mage embraced, to her surprise it felt more like she was hugging her father than the head of the college. When they stopped hugging Savos looked at Scarlet "I knew I had done well by pairing you two together, even now I can see the bond you share is growing ever stronger"

Scarlet looked at Brelyna who smiled at her partner "If only more Nords could see the bond we share maybe there wouldn't be some much tension's with Nord's and Elves" Brelyna said while still looking at her partner. Scarlet looked over at her father, Savos had a hopeless look in his eye "Why do you think I have yet to tell anyone that Scarlet is my daughter, the Nords would think I was holding her against her will here…There are few Nord's who will accept use elves like Scarlet will" Scarlet had a very stern look on her face "That is because they refuse to see the good…they only remember the past…and sadly it is filled with both Nord and Elf blood" Savos nodded "But enough talk of that. I bring the two of you here cause of something going down in Windhelm" Brelyna was now paying full attention. Savos looked at her with a look of pride in his aging eye's "From that look I know you are expecting me to say I have found the wavelength of a necromancer"

Brelyna now looked at Savos a little confused "No offense Sir but that is why you summoned us isn't it?" Savos chuckled softly and then cleared his throat "Actually no…it seems two witches have taken up residence in Windhelm and stealing all the soul gems they can find" even Scarlet looked shocked at this "Your sending us after witches…couldn't you send other's who have yet to fill her soul collection, I don't mean to sound mean but we did our hunting" Savos closed his eye's and nodded "I can understand why this upsets the both of you, but I can also sense another magic, a stronger…darker magic controlling these two witches…I believe it is the work of a necromancer…but the connection is weak and usually disappears after a bit" Scarlet looks at her father a little puzzled "Are you saying these witches are working for this necromancer helping it collect soul gems?" Savos nods "Now I'm sending you two cause I believe you are the most qualified to deal with it, am I right on this hunch?"

Both Scarlet and Brelyna nod. Savos closes his eye's and nods back "Be careful is a necromancer is controlling these two it is sure that it won't be far off" Scarlet and Brelyna leave the room and head to Windhelm to search for the witches.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As the carriage pulled up to the stables of Windhelm. Brelyna got a strange feeling "That's odd" she said as she and Scarlet hopped out of the carriage. The carriage driver cleared his throat and made a small hand gesture hoping to get a tip "We paid you our fair stop being greedy, its not cool" said Scarlet tossing her hair slightly to get it out of her eye's, she then looked to Brelyna who had a very puzzled look on his face "What's odd?" Breylna looked at Scarlet "Are you sure your father meant Windhelm?" Scarlet cocked her head. "What do you mean am I sure? He told us this is where the two witches would be what's wrong?" Brelyna tried to focus "There are no witch soul wavelengths are far as I can tell…hell there are no soul wavelengths at all?" Scarlet looked surprised "What do you mean no soul wavelengths…there has to be, what? did everyone in the city pack up and move?"

Brelyna gave Scarlet an un-amused looked "This is no time for games, I should be at least able to sense the citizens wavelengths but I can't. its like the city is abandoned or something" Scarlet shook her head "This is nonsense let's go in, we gotta find those witches one way or another" the two then walked up the stone steps that lead into the city as they got closer. Scarlet began to feel more on edge usually there were guards posted by the gate to watch for intruders. But this time no one was there. Also the people who can the stables weren't at the stables, even the horses were gone. Scarlet stopped "This isn't right" she whispered. Every bone in her body told her something bad was going to happen, Brelyna looked at her "Yeah where are the guards?. The horses were missing too" Scarlet nodded "Maybe I should contact my father, he needs to know about this" Scarlet then used a portal spell and soon an image of her father appeared in front of them "Scarlet, Brelyna why have you contacted me is something wrong?"

Scarlet was the first to speak "Yes…Brelyna can't sense any soul wavelengths. Witch's or citizens. Also it seems as though the town could be completely empty, there are no guards" Savos strokes his beard "It is what I feared…the necromancer controlling the two witch's has cast the spell soul barrier over the whole city. It blocks people like me and Brelyna who can sense soul wavelengths from being able to use our gift" Scarlet looked surprised "How can a necromancer have such power that they can cast a spell over a whole city?!" Savos nodded "It appears this necromancer is stronger than we feared…because I can no longer sense its wavelength I can't tell you how close it is. Or where in the city you will find his witch helpers, what's worse is since your on city ground the spell affects you too I can't sense even your wavelengths"

Brelyna was getting nervous she knew necromancers were strong but strong enough to hide a whole city's wavelength? Savos then turned to Brelyna "Are you alright? This puts you at a disadvantage cause now both the witches and the necromancer have the upper hand" Brelyna nodded "I'm fine…what are the odds that once we try and confront the witch's the necromancer will intervene?" Savos shrugs "Not likely…its just using the witches if they die it won't care. There just a game piece to it, for now focus on the witch's if your lucky they may reveal the location of the necromancer from what I could get before I couldn't sense anymore of there wavelengths they aren't corrupted by swallowed soul gems…so there reasoning and battle skill maybe better than your use to with witch's" Scarlet snorted "Great" she mumbled "I advise you play defensively when you confront them…they'll use logic when they fight, analyzing your moves so they know what to counter with…keep them on there toes and don't let them know what your next move will be"

Scarlet nodded and the image of Savos vanished she then turned to Brelyna who had a nervous look on her face. Scarlet took her hand "I've got your back…I won't let anything hurt you its my promise as your partner" Brelyna looked at Scarlet and tried to look brave but inside she was a nervous wreak. They stepped up to the city gate an pushed on of the giant doors open, then stepped inside. What they found was a ghost town of Windhelm the streets were completely bear no one was walking around not even the guards. The walked slowly through the snow and ice covered streets being care when going around a corner so as not to get jumped by the witches. Sadly because Brelyna couldn't sense there wavelengths the witch's had the upper hand on them so they wanted to try and keep the element of surprised on there side.

Suddenly Brelyna stopped and her whole body began to shake Scarlet grabbed her by the shoulders and tried to shake her out of it "Hey! Hey calm down your ok! What's wrong?!" Brelyna then with a shaking hand pointed to the Jarls castle "In there…a very powerful wavelength its in there" Scarlet looked over at the castle then at Brelyna she then wrapped her arms around the shaking Dunmer girl and stroked her head "Ssssh its ok…we do this together…I've got you" Brelyna then found herself relaxing in the arms of her partner and she stopped shaking Scarlet looked at her "Ready?" Brelyna nodded and they headed for the door.

They opened it and froze…standing in front of them where two little girls one was a Nord the other was an Imperial. They gave a creepy smile "Look Lucia, look what has walked into our web" teased one as it looked both Scarlet and Brelyna over. The other girl who had to be Lucia smiled "Yes sister…and look Master was right they do have 99 filled soul gems just what he wanted" Scarlet grit her teeth "What are you doing here?! And why are you after soul gems?!" the first sister who had spoken laughed "My aren't you a fiery…your soul is strong and stable…but how is it you got paired with her" the girl pointed to Brelyna who had a terrified look in her eye's. The other sister Lucia spoke next "Yes how is that? Her soul is so timid and weak…easily breakable…do you know how it feels to have your soul shattered Dunmer girl?" asked the sister. Brelyna couldn't even speak she was so frightened "H-how is it?…your souls…there so strong…your just kids?" she muttered.

The sisters laughed "Oh my well we owe all that to our Master he taught us how to properly use our gift and now we know what true power feels like, it all thanks to him" Scarlet couldn't take this nonsense anymore "SHUT UP!" she yelled the two girls looked at her surprised "My, my what's wrong?" Scarlet stood at the ready "Your so called Master doesn't give a damn about you, in fact once I beat the living crap out of you little shits and leave you to die we'll see how great he really is?!" the sisters sighed "And I was hoping this wouldn't end in bloodshed what a pity" they then summoned one large sword each, they looked pretty silly with the swords cause they were so much bigger than them. Scarlet looked over at Brelyna "Hey…get your head out of your ass and lets go" she muttered. Brelyna was shocked at this Scarlet had never spoken to her like that "We can't fight them?! There just kids!" Scarlet rolled her eye's "Kids or not there witch's and there our targets now get ready to fight!" she yelled and summoned her battleaxe. The sisters looked impressed "My very impressive you must be at the top of your class to know a spell like that"

Scarlet snorted "Shut up and lets end this I always hated little kids…there so un-cool" she then charged.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The two sister's dodged Scarlet's attack with little trouble, Scarlet stopped and remembered that they would be analyzing her moves. But she was too angry to try and plan her moves out she simply launched herself and the two girls. Brelyna watched to paralyzed with fear over there strength to know what to do, to her it looked like she was watching 3 people dance with weapons in there hands then actually try and kill each other. They were jumping from one wall to another doing flips and spins in midair trying to land a hit on one another. Scarlet moved with astonishing speed and agility, while the sisters used there small size to there advantage keeping low to the ground and simply shoot there attacks up. Scarlet stopped and look at Brelyna and yelled "Hey! Stop moping around and help!" she yelled while blocking an attack from one of the sisters.

Brelyna shook her head and tried to clear her thoughts she couldn't just sit and do nothing while her partner did all the fighting. She readied a fireball spell then tried to focus on one of the sisters, but they were moving so fast she couldn't get and exact hit "There moving to fast I can't get a hit!" yelled Brelyna over the sound of metal hitting metal Scarlet snorted and lashed out at one of the sisters. She blocked with her massive sword and then the other sister jumped up behind Scarlet "Scarlet behind you!" yelled Brelyna. Scarlet did a spin and knocked both sisters backward they did a flip and landed on there feet completely unscathed.

Scarlet grit her teeth she was beaten with sweat and panting, the sisters on the other hand looked completely fine. They didn't even look tired "Stop screwing around and fight for real!" growled Scarlet she was getting tired of there childish games. The sisters looked at each other completely lost "What are you talking about? We are trying, your just not as good as you think you are, but that's beside the point we grow bored with toying with you…we'll be taking those filled soul gems and your souls as well" Scarlet rolled her eye's and got ready for round two but then one of the sisters vanished Scarlet look surprised "What the-?!" she then appeared behind Brelyna and snatched her satchel away from her "No!" yelled Brelyna firing her spell. The sister simply vanished again and reappeared beside her sister with the satchel in her hand "Man that was too easy" teased the girl.

Scarlet looked at Brelyna really angry "What the hell are you doing, get your ass in gear and fight, they have all our hard work, what the hell!" Brelyna didn't know what to do she was so confused and frightened by what was going on. The sisters laughed "Geez how do you put up with someone as useless as her, her soul is so weak it will be easy to take" suddenly a voice intervened "Girls…leave the female Nords heart…just use the gift I gave you on her, she will be a big asset we just have to give her a little push" the voice was deep and loud. Scarlet looked around trying to find the source, the sisters eye's flashed with joy "That's right we have something special planned for you" they said pointing at Scarlet. They then summoned a sword each the blade was made from a black soul gem.

Scarlet stared at the blade in aw "How the hell did you?" the sisters smiled "Impressive eh?, this was a gift from our master it sucks the soul right out of you, all we have to do is stab her with it" they pointed the blades at Brelyna. Scarlet gripped her summoned Battleaxe "Your going to have to go through me to get her" she said. The sisters sighed "Well that won't be hard" one of the sisters charged at Scarlet while the other headed straight for Brelyna. Scarlet blocked the attack from the sister that was attacking her and looked over at Brelyna still trying to dodge attacks "Brelyna block!" yelled Scarlet watching and trying to fight the sister that was drilling her with attack after a attack after attack not giving her a second to rest. Brelyna simply stared at the sister that was charging at her "Brelyna attack!" screamed Scarlet the sister raised her blade to bring it down on the defenseless Dunmer when suddenly there was a flash of light.

The sister got a look of surprise in her eye's when Brelyna noticed what had happened her fear turned to horror. Scarlet stood in front of her arm stretched to the side of her, through her shoulder was the blade the sister was going to kill Brelyna with. Drops of blood fell to the ground the sister smiled "Aw cute…a sacrifice, you really do care for this worthless elf" she then lifted Scarlet into the air with the blade and sent her flying across the room. Blood flew from her wound she hit the wall hard and crumpled to the ground motionless. Brelyna watched in horror her body shaking in fear "…SCARLET!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Brelyna sat motionless staring at her partners body that lay still on the floor. Blood pooling from the wound the two sisters looked at each other and laughed "My, my, look what you've don't to your partner…you really are useless hu?" Brelyna didn't know what to do everything had happened so fast she couldn't wrap her mind around it. Soon one of the sisters sighed "Alright sis you finish off this Dunmer and take her soul…I'll deal with the Nord" the sister then vanished and appeared beside Scarlet. She lifted her blade which now had a black shadowy aura around it and plunged it into Scarlet's heart. Brelyna screamed in terror as her she watched her partner get stabbed to death.

The sister that stood next to her laughed "If only you had helped, no matter she will be better off without you, we'll have your soul now" the girl then lifted her blade to ram it through Brelyna, the Dunmer girl closed her eye's and waited for the final blow. Then the door to the castle burst open and Mirabelle and Tolfder burst in. The sisters looked surprised "Oh great college professors they wined, well at least we got the filled soul gems and dealt with the Nord girl…we can finish the Dunmer off later" Tolfder fired a fireball at the sister closest to Brelyna. She simply vanished and appeared next to the sister that had stabbed Scarlet through the heart "…We would love to stay and play but we gotta get these to out master…so bye" then in a flash of light they both disappeared.

"Tolfder go check on Scarlet keep her breathing! Brelyna are you ok?" the Breton women came and crouched next to Brelyna. But the Dunmer simply stared at her partners body as Tolfder examined it for the amount of damage it had taken "We gotta get her to the college Colette needs to get to her or she will die!" yells Tolfder. The minute Brelyna hears this she bolts to her partner "Scarlet!" she yells and slides onto her knees next to her partner "Scarlet wake up!" Scarlet's robe was drenched in her own blood and the only proof of her being alive was the small rise and fall of her chest as she breathed shallowly. Tolfder to Brelyna's surprise scooped Scarlet up in his arms "Lets get back to the college…the Arch-Mage will want to know what happened here" Brelyna stood up slowly and followed the two professors out of the castle.

Brelyna paced back and forth outside the clinic room door hadn't been allowed inside for reasons no one would tell her. Her heart was pounding and her hands were shaking soon the door opened and the Arch-Mage, Mirabelle, and Tolfder all left the room. The Arch-Mage looked at Brelyna and threw his arms around her "Your very lucky…Colette says she shall recover beautifully" Brelyna pulled away and looked at the Arch-Mage in amazement "She's going to live?!" Mirabelle nodded. Brelyna sighed in relief then looked at the door "You may visit but he is asleep and won't be waking up for a couple days" Brelyna nodded the entered the room.

Colette stood washing some rags that were covered in Scarlet's blood, Scarlet lay on her hospital bed her top half was taped up and so was the left side of her eye. Brelyna came and sat next to her she took Scarlet's hand in hers and pressed it to the side of her face "I'm so sorry Scarlet…I'm so sorry" Colette spoke "…Most people would have died from wounds like the ones she got…your love for her kept her alive I bet" Brelyna looked at Colette then back at Scarlet her face was pale and smooth. She looked like a sleeping angel laying on her bed Brelyna couldn't help but let a tear trickle down her face then she placed her face on Scarlet's stomach and just cried.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It had been 3 days since the accident and today was the day that Scarlet was suppose to wake up from her sleep. Brelyna was nervous what if Scarlet hated her for letting her get wounded that way and lose the soul gems. The thought that she may lose her partner was more than Brelyna could bear, but she wanted to be there when she woke up. Brelyna finally pulled herself together and headed up the stairs that lead up to the hospital wing. When she got there the door was already open Brelyna walked in and stood in the door way. The Arch-Mage, Mirabelle, Tolfder and Colette were standing around something, Colette noticed Breylna and nudged the others they looked and her and moved aside.

Breylna couldn't help but gasp at the sight of Scarlet, she was in nothing but her underwear. What made Brelyna gasp was that there wasn't a mark on her body like the attack never happened. Brelyna stepped forward slightly reaching out one hand. But she couldn't contain herself and she ran and flung her arms around her partners neck "Your ok" she whispered in Scarlet's ear. Scarlet pushed Brelyna away and tossed her blood red hair out of her eye's "Jeez so sentimental pull it together girl" though most people would have been offended this was all showing Brelyna that her partner was back.

A tear began to trickle down Brelyna's face Scarlet to her amazement wiped it away with her hand "Its not cool to try, I'm fine see?" Scarlet did a little spin to show her partner she was ok. The others in the room smiled "We'll leave you two to be alone" they then left. Scarlet began getting dressed "They had to make me a whole new uniform cause mine got shredded in the fight, man what a drag" she said slipping on the robe. What amazed Brelyna was that Scarlet acted like the attack had been minor and so had the damages "…Well you did get pretty banged up" Scarlet shrugged and pulled up her hood. Brelyna looked at her partner a little surprised she never wore a hood she said it was cowardly to hide behind one "Your wearing you hood…you never use to do that"

Scarlet shrugged "Change of pace you know…being predictable is uncool" Scarlet then slipped on her boots and headed for the door "Wanna go for a walk?" asked Brelyna her partner just kept on walking not answering her question. Then she stopped "I want to be left alone for right now, I just woke up I need space ok?" Brelyna stood speechless at what Scarlet had just said. She was going to reply but Scarlet had already vanished, her chest felt tight and Brelyna felt sick to her stomach so Scarlet was mad at her.

Scarlet stands on the tower of the castle looking out at Winterhold it was snowing lightly and all she could picture was Brelyna's look of fear as the sister was about to kill her. Scarlet closed her eye's trying to drive out the image…she almost lost her partner all because she wasn't strong enough to stop two little girls "Weak" she whispered to herself and dropped her head and shame "I was to weak…they should have never had the jump on us" she mumbled to herself. Soon she heard footsteps behind her and whirled around, standing a few feet away was a very tall High Elf he had a very annoyed and displeased look on his face and Scarlet felt uneasy about him "Who are you…this area is off limits to outsider, answer me!" she barked. The High Elf looked at her in utter surprise that someone would talk to him like that "I am Ancano I am the Thalmor representative"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Scarlet stares at the High Elf a little wary "…So you're the one the thalmor sent over?" he nods then examines one of his gloved hands "I was told my assistant was going to be Nord female…are you her?" he asked sounding slightly disappointed. Scarlet tried not to sound rude but this guy was testing her patience with the Thalmor or anyone associated with them "Yes my name is Scarlet" she extended her right hand for him to shake. He shook it like it was covered in dirt or something Scarlet tried not to glare at him in anger but this guy was really pushing it _First day back to life and this is what I get to deal with, beautiful _thinks Scarlet to herself as Ancano looks her up and down.

"What school to you specialize in girl?" he asked his tone made it seem like he didn't care which he probably didn't. Scarlet didn't trust him at all there was just something off about him, then again she thought there was something off with the Thalmor sending anyone to the school "Why are you here? What does the Thalmor want with our school?" Ancano looked at her like he had no idea what she was talking about "I am here cause the Thalmor simply want to have relations with this school…I mean High Elves are the best magic users and this is the best school to learn magic…why shouldn't they be working together?"

Scarlet narrowed her eye's then took and deep breath something about this was very wrong soon Brelyna came out "I knew I would find you-" she stopped when she saw Ancano. Scarlet looked at her wanting her to go away she wasn't suppose to be here "Brelyna you know being up here is off limits to first years…get out" Brelyna looked at Scarlet in amazement she had never spoken to her that way "Aren't you a first year?" asked Ancano. Brelyna answered that question "Scarlet is the Arch-Mages daughter so she is allowed to be up here due to her affiliation with the Arch-Mage" Scarlet looked at Brelyna completely pissed she didn't want Ancano to know that "Brelyna that's enough get out!" she yelled.

Brelyna looked sad why was Scarlet being so mean to her all of a sudden "But your father wants to speak to us about the fight" Scarlet closed her eye's trying not to blow her top. She didn't want Ancano to know anything about what had happened and now her loud mouth partner was saying it all "SHUT UP!" she screamed. Brelyna looked utterly surprised Scarlet had never raised her voice like that ever. Even Scarlet was surprised she covered her mouth after she had done and looked at Brelyna who looked hurt "Brelyna I'm-" the Dunmer just turned and hurried out. Scarlet sighed what was wrong with her she didn't mean to yell like that why was this happening? Scarlet dropped her head and then looked up at Ancano "I have to meet with the Arch-Mage I assume someone has shown you to where you will be stay?" she said kinda rudely. Ancano looked down at her unimpressed "Someone has a bit of a temper" then he turned and left.


End file.
